


Closed Lips Don't Get Fed

by 1KnowWhyTheCagedShipperSings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, I got bored, I hope you like it, Muki, Tokka - Freeform, Tyula, Zutara, and wanted some tokka fluff, but it doesn't follow lok, but um, but um yes, enjoy, not like super au, so i wrote some, so sorry bout it, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KnowWhyTheCagedShipperSings/pseuds/1KnowWhyTheCagedShipperSings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to "This Could be Us" by Rae Sremmurd and looking at Tokka fan art and then this happened... Three years after the great battle of the comet and everything is peaceful, except Sokka. Why is there a bee in his bonnet and how does he get it out? I'm thinking this will be about four, maybe five chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka could feel anger boiling in his gut as he watched Toph laughing with some Fire Nation jerk face’s jerky joke. When she punched his arm, he almost lost it. In the three years since the battle with former Melon Lord, (er Fire Lord Ozai, or was it Phoenix King Ozai? Whichever) team avatar had fought hard for peace throughout the war torn land. The southern water tribe was beginning to thrive again under the watchful eye of his father, chief Hakoda. The northern water tribe, true to their word had begun to restore their sister tribe’s former grandeur. In three short years the southern water tribe had become nearly as massive as the north. 

Much of the earth kingdom was emancipated and freed from fire nation rule. To the surprise of the entire gaang, quite a few colonies wanted to remain in the fire nation. Many of the people considered themselves citizens of the fire nation, regardless of where their physical home was kept. Fire nation soldiers had withdrawn from their invasive posts, and been retrained. Now much of the army were employed as aid workers. They were rebuilding the communities they destroyed, as long as the community permitted it. 

Aang had been insistent that anywhere the people didn’t want the fire nation, it was probably best the fire nation not be there. Give them time to heal. After three years, and honest efforts many people had begun to forgive the fire nation and try to move on. There was still resentment, but not out and out hatred as often as before. 

In this time, the ragtag group of friends had really grown up. Katara had grown into her own as a bender and a woman. Sokka often found himself scowling at the appreciative and admiring looks she tended to attract in public. Lucky for him, she was currently dating the fire lord, Zuko the sulky prince himself, so he didn’t have to worry too much. Plus, Katara was amazing and could handle herself any day, didn’t mean he didn’t worry. 

Zuko had grown up, taking the pressure of leading in stride. His relationship with Mai ended… surprisingly amicably. They'd slowly fallen out of love. Mai had developed feelings for Suki, and Suki had reciprocated and one thing led to another and boom! Two bad ass females kicking butt with knives and fans. Suki and Sokka had broken up long before that. It wasn’t really complicated. Suki felt Sokka was holding back, didn't love her as much as she loved him. Sokka thought Suki was just looking for a way out. Suki accused Sokka of loving someone else, Sokka scoffed and laughed, Suki got angry, yelling, break up. 

Azula, to everyone’s surprise, was reformed. Honest to goodness reformed. Apparently Ty-Lee took her on a life changing journey that resulted in the two of them getting together and Azula being almost… normal. It was still awkward but at least she wasn’t trying to kill them. She was still a little psycho, but in a more positive way. 

Aang had really come into his own. His gangly frame had filled in and he’d begun to fully assume the mantel of responsibility as Avatar. He was a couple inches taller than Sokka, who had also begun to look more like a man than a boy, but towered over Toph. 

Toph’s petite frame had grown to house muscular curves and strength that would surprise most. Her hair had grown to where it fell almost to her thighs, yet almost consistently remained in a bun. Right now, it was down, swaying as she threw her head back in laughter at someone else’s joke. Her face had matured to house full lips and elegant eyes, currently covered in make up as she smiled at some stupid fire nation soldier stupid face. 

Sokka jumped as he was brought out of his scowling by the gentle voice of Iroh. 

“The man that is offered food but does not eat deserves to die of hunger.” Iroh said as he handed Sokka a cup of tea. His shop was one of the most popular in Ba Sing Se and was currently hosting a celebration for King Bumi. The man had withered some in the three years of peace, but was still is looney as ever. 

Sokka sighed, knowing the retired general was right. As he sipped his tea, he found himself automatically scanning the crowd for danger as the anger in his stomach began to boil over at the arm currently resting on Toph’s shoulders pulled her in closer as she leaned against him. 

“Enough is enough,” Sokka muttered as he put his tea cup down, and began to weave through the crowd toward the greatest earth bender ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Toph smiled at the idiot telling her a story about the time he fought a platypus bear on a dare. The dude was kind of funny and hadn’t made a single comment on the whole blind thing. She laughed and punched his arm, genuinely enjoying his company. He wasn’t funny like Sokka, but Sokka was busy somewhere across the room talking to Iroh. 

She hated parties like this. Too many people. She couldn’t tune them out because since kicking the Fire Loser’s butt, his “oh so loyal and psycho” followers had taken a slight disliking to those who helped dethrone him. Functions like this, no matter how well guarded, always made her uneasy. She couldn’t afford to not use her special skills. 

She smiled at the guy still talking her, the high society etiquette taught since birth preventing her from screaming that her head hurt and she wanted to go. She could put up with this nonsense as long as – 

Yep. He definitely just wrapped his arm around her. Toph had reached the end of her patience. Smiling sweetly, she leaned back against him, subtlety loosening his grip on her arm. With a sudden turn she stomped her feet causing the earth beneath his feet to shoot him about 20 feet into the air. 

She expected the gasps, the screams, but not the giggling behind her. Sokka stood behind her, barely containing the laughter she could hear escaping from his lips. 

“What’s up, Ponytail?” Toph asked turning away from the feet dangling from the hole in the ceiling. She could hear Iroh laughing and apologizing. That’s why she liked the man. He got her, didn’t ask her to change, and allowed her to be herself. Plus, he knew she was good for the damages. 

“Currently your little date,” Sokka said snickering. 

“He wasn’t my date,” Toph growled. “If he was, he wouldn’t be the one with his feet in the air.” She whispered as she walked by Sokka. She’d had enough of this party. She was leaving before anyone else could rope her into their nonsense. 

The Honor Lord and Mother Hen were on the patio, probably plotting how to make Toph more responsible. Twinkle Toes was in the middle of the street dealing with some dude’s cabbage issues. Suki and Sulky were showing up some dude in darts in the bar across the street. If any of them saw her, they’d ty to get her to stay. Had to make a quiet get away. 

“Toph, wait!” So much for quiet. 

“What do you want, Sugar Queen?” Toph asked resigned, turning to face Katara. 

“It’s a party! Why are you leaving?” The concern in her voice caused Toph to swallow the sarcastic remark bubbling in her throat. 

“Katara, my head hurts. There’s too many people in a small space and honestly between my feet and my ears I can’t take much more.” Normally Toph wouldn’t bother to explain herself, but she figured Katara would help her if she knew the truth.

She was right. “Oh Toph, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize,” Katara said oozing motherly concern. Toph allowed her to guide her towards the back entrance and fuss over her. Katara was really nice, and most people got out of their way immediately cause of the whole “dating the Fire Lord" thing. She got out of the crowd faster than she could have done alone with no bending. After assuring Katara she’d make it home okay, she sighed. Finally, alone. 

“The Great Blind Bandit makes her daring escape!”

Or not.


End file.
